Love a Snake
by Lady1Venus
Summary: After killing the 3rd Hokage, Orochimaru finds himself accepting help from a strange woman of a different village. Captivated by her, he finds himself protecting her and going up against different odds. He not only needs to battle his enemies but also his heart as well as taking in an orphan. Set during Shippuden. OroXoc. SasuXoc. Co-authored by SasuPassion from deviantART.
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes: From writing an rp with my friend SasuPassion from deviantART, we agreed to turn it into a full blown out fanfic. It's basically a rewrite of Shippuden with Orochimaru. Many things will change including his apparent death and return during the war. He won't be dying and the war also won't be happening, at least not the way it did. Pairings are Oro/OC and Sasuke/OC. Neither myself nor SasuPassion own the Naruto characters, but we do own Sarah Ransel and Aileana. _

**Prologue - Meeting**

Sarah Ransel, a trained kunoichi of a foreign land, was tracking her way through the Land of Fire. She was heading towards the Leaf Village on a diplomatic mission, wanting to seek an alliance with them. It was a long-term goal of her village, which was known as the Village Hidden Underground, to become allies to other shinobi villages. The underground village was small compared to many others and didn't have a Kage, but did have a leader who was treated as Kages were.

While on her travels she decided to stop and take a breather near a riverbank. Unknown to her though, she wasn't alone. Where it was nightfall, it was hard to see, which hid a dark figure that was sitting on a large rock near a tree. The figure felt the woman's approach and did his best to cloak his chakra, which didn't take much as he was in extreme pain from the recent battle he was in. His haunting eyes watched as she approached the riverbank and pulled her backpack off to get a drink.

Sarah wasn't paying too much attention until she heard labored breathing from behind her. Grabbing a kunai from her leg, she was swift to turn to the sound. "Who are you!?" she demanded.

When she received no answer, it caused her to narrow her eyes. She could see the person was sitting on a rock, who was an older looking man with long dark hair. He was hunched over a bit, hair hanging in his face. His breathing was labored, making it a bit noisy. A few coughs were heard, adding to the breathing. His arms remained at his side, looking a bit stiff. In the dark she couldn't really make out who it was or make out any of his features.

Angered by the fact her question was ignored, Sarah threw the kunai towards the man. It sailed past his head, colliding into a nearby tree. The figure knew immediately the blade was only meant as a warning shot. He saw she produced another kunai and was ready to attack.

"I asked you a question!" Standing, she took a cautious step, slowly approaching him. As she drew closer the night sky opened up, revealing a gorgeous full moon. Illuminating the man, it allowed her to get a better visual of her guest. The man's arms were not the normal color and though the moonlight didn't give a lot of brightness, it gave enough to know he was in a lot of pain.

"You're hurt," she presumed, not knowing who she was dealing with.

Coughing again he lifted his head slightly to look at her. The moonlight illuminated his pale skin, making his golden eyes visible. Still he said nothing as he continued his struggle to breathe.

Keeping on her guard, Sarah lowered the kunai. Deducing the man before her couldn't harm anyone, not by the way his arms were looking. They were an odd color and that alone wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sorry for saying this, but you look like hell." She knew he was listening and that he chose not to speak. Either that or his labored breathing was preventing him. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Between breaths he finally spoke. "What… do you want?" By his tone she could tell he didn't fear her, though her approaching him made him curious.

Sarah took a step back. His voice was very menacing and it was something she didn't like. She may have lowered the kunai, but it was still in her hand. Clenching it tighter, she kept a good hold on it. Appearances were often deceiving and being a ninja, one never could let their guard down.

"You look like you're in need of some kind of help," Sarah replied with caution. "I mean you're out here alone, in the forest, injured, making yourself a very easy target. From just by the way you're dressed and your eyes, I can tell you're a shinobi, but in your condition you can't do much."

She had no idea she was talking to a well-known feared Sannin, former ninja of the Leaf, Orochimaru.

"I'm… fine," he said, his breathing betraying him. He once again gave another small coughing spell.

Sarah snorted. "Could have fooled me," she said, taking another step closer to him. Though she remained on edge in case he tried anything.

Not raising his head, he spoke once again. "Persistent thing… now aren't you?" the snake nin said before another cough cut him off. 'Where the hell is Kabuto with that medicine?' he thought, remembering how he wound up being there in the first place, alone.

"Well I want to be sure you're alright," she frowned, causing Orochimaru to break out of his thoughts. "You look hurt and your arms…look like you can barely lift them."

The more she tried to help him, the more she intrigued him. Through his breathing he smirked slightly, amused. "You really want to help me…don't you child?"

Her frown deepened. "I'll have you know I'm 30." What she didn't realize was, while she was talking to him, she had no idea he was nearly twice her age. "And yes I want to help, if I can, that is."

It was easy for him to take note, her eyes showed her fear just by looking in his, but she wasn't going to back down.

Figuring she might be useful, he finally gave in. However, if she betrayed him, he'd have no problem in killing her on the spot. Yes, he was wounded, but that wouldn't stop him. There was more than one way to kill a person without the usage of hands. "I'm waiting…for my medic… But I need…shelter," he managed to get out.

Sarah looked at the night sky. It was going to be a long night, and the man before her was easily at a disadvantaged, or so she thought. She then gave a nod.

"I can help you with that." She lowered her kunai once again, this time putting it back in her holster. "Try anything and I'll kill you." She probably could with his condition.

He chuckled at her warning, amused by her idea she could defeat him. Soon another cough forced his amusement to disappear. 'Damn that old man!' he thought, angered at his misfortune.

With the kunai away, she went over to her backpack and pulled out a large piece of material. It took her a few moments, but the material soon revealed to be a small two-man tent. When she was done she turned back to the man.

"It's not much, but at least it's shelter. I have a couple blankets and it can fit two people easily, if you're willing to share."

He stood slowly, his arms hung limp at his sides. Little did she know he was used to camping out to and from missions. His golden eyes fell on her. "It's up to you…" Not caring what she did.

Kneeling down in front of the tent, he got in as best as he could without using his arms.

Sarah waited until the man was inside. She could see he was the type who really didn't like having help so she gave him his space. Once waiting a few minutes, giving him some time to situate himself, she soon entered.

Once inside, she pulled her backpack in with her. She then pulled out the blankets and a pillow. "I'll let you use my pillow and I'll use my pack." She then offered him a blanket waiting to see what he would say.

Leaning back against the tent wall, as best as possible, he looked at the blanket. He wasn't used to being treated this way. "I won't need it…" he finally said. "I can't use my arms…anyway."

"Fine," she replied. "Don't gripe that I didn't offer then." She then took the blanket and pillow and rested it beside him, in case he changed his mind.

"Would you mind then, if I got some rest?" she asked. Where it was dark and the tent blocked much of the moonlight. It was hard to see she had green eyes and brown hair with bangs draped framing her face, a lone strand hanging slightly toward the middle.

"Do as you will….," he replied. He found it amusing she would talk back to him, even more so that she would let her guard down around him, though she didn't know who he was. She would eventually learn soon enough.

Sarah nodded as she got herself settled. "Oh and before I forget, I'm always armed. So you try anything funny, I will kill you." Too bad her feelings weren't as convincing as her words. She sensed out his chakra and though couldn't find much, that didn't mean he couldn't try something. If it weren't for that, she wouldn't have even bothered to help him. His eyes were really creeping her out. She really didn't want to be in the tent with him but she smelt moisture in the air, which meant it was soon going to rain.

An hour or so later, she was fast asleep. The snake nin sat in the same spot, resting as best as he could with his breathing. Occasionally, he glanced over at the sleeping woman. Thinking about the previous events, he heard the rain hit the tent and was glad he took refuge.

He, Kabuto, and his Sound Ninja Four were traveling back as quick as they could to their hideout that he named, the Hidden Sound Village. They had just left the Hidden Leaf Village after successfully killing the Third Hokage. His arms were now sealed, leaving him injured and weakened. Not able to make it back to the Sound Village before he had a coughing fit. The Sound Ninja Four were looking after their Lord when he started to cough too much and they had to stop. Doing so sparked an idea to Kabuto.

At the rate they were going, it would take too long to get back and administer treatment for the pain. Kabuto then decided to travel back and get his medical supplies to help Orochimaru with the pain so he could make it back. His followers had no choice but to leave him behind, while Kabuto retrieved the medicine. It had been a while since he last seen the boy, and he could feel his condition getting worse.

He was alone, which he didn't mind, until this woman came across him. He soon was pulled from his thoughts.

"My lord?" He heard a familiar young male's voice outside the tent.

With a smile, Orochimaru got himself up. Being careful not to disturb the woman who kindly allowed him usage of her tent, he pulled himself out to stand next to his faithful follower, Kabuto Yakushi. He had noticed the rain had stopped, indicating while he was thinking about his predicament; he actually must have fallen asleep as daybreak was soon approaching.

The silver haired medic, medicine in hand, gave the older man an odd look. "Are you alright, my lord?" Curious as to why he was in a tent.

"Fine..." he coughed, lying, which was a common action for him.

Knowing he was lying, Kabuto didn't say a word as he decided to hand his Lord the medicine. Orochimaru was quick to take the pills, swallowing them whole.

"We should get back," His medic suggested. The snake nin nodded, glancing over his shoulder at the tent.

"Is something the matter?" Kabuto asked.

"It's nothing..." With that the two left, disappearing into the darkness.

When Sarah woke the next morning, she saw she was the only one in the tent. Growling that he left, but glad he was gone too. She packed up her things and continued her way to the Leaf only to learn the Third Hokage was dead, and that meant her mission was a failure. Once learning of the news she then travelled back to her home country.

The village was completely underground, not of caves but more tunnel like with a large open space. The village was smaller than the Leaf, but larger than many smaller ninja villages.


	2. Chap 1 Again We Meet

_Author's Notes: Due to specific guidelines, had to edit this chapter as it sounded too much like NC-1 7(MA). If you wish to read the unedited version, please, email me and I'll direct you to where you need to go. I didn't the like the idea of editing the love scene, but have no choice, the website doesn't accept graphic adult content._

**Chapter 1: ****Again We Meet**

Three years after meeting the stranger in the woods, Sarah never saw any sign from him again. Not that she really paid too much attention, except for the occasional thought. She had her own problems to deal with. In recent months people began to distance themselves from her and she never knew why. They all kept saying they were busy, but Sarah had a feeling it was more than that. She was beginning to get less and less missions.

Things were going very grim for her until she met a young man who was very nice to her. The two became fast friends and he was always there for her, even when everyone else wasn't. The loss of her friends didn't seem to be as bad anymore with her friend, Buto.

Buto was not too tall, but not too short either. Sarah pegged him to be close to five foot nine. He had long silver hair, which was always pulled back in a braid with bangs framing his face. He was very handsome and quite gentle with her.

He was even there for her the day she needed him most, when her father had died nearly three weeks ago. If not for him, she would have gone crazy. It was thanks to him Sarah was given time to grieve, though it took some time for the paperwork to go through. When the time finally came Buto had some unfortunate news to tell her, which was he was being sent out on a mission.

The mission was going to take close to a month to complete and it was considered an A-rank mission. Sarah didn't think Buto had that high of a rank to be given a mission like that, but he had assured her he was a Jonin level ninja.

Two days after Buto left on his mission, Sarah was busy working in the underground greenhouse tending to some plants that were used for medicine. When she wasn't taking missions, her job at home was to mind the greenhouses for plants. She missed her friend dearly, leaving her with no one to talk to. What surprised her most though was the very next day after Buto left on his mission, Sarah was given permission to have her grievance leave.

While working on the plants she noticed a familiar chakra nearby, this time stronger, but she couldn't pin point it. The last time she felt the chakra was the night she helped that man when his arms were injured, but was it possible that he found out where she lived? She never gave her name or where she came from, so how would he be able to find her?

Sensing someone was behind her, Sarah lifted her head. She was quick to turn, eyes narrowed. No one was supposed to be coming near the greenhouse today, so who was her uninvited guest?

"Who's there?" she demanded. She pulled out a kunai from her right leg. "You can't fool me. I can sense your chakra, which means you're a shinobi."

A faint male chuckle came from the darkness before a man emerged, showing he was a bit tall and had long black hair and wore earrings. It was the snake nin of the Sound Village and he wore a grin. "Don't you remember me?"

Sarah stepped back, recognizing his voice from three years ago. He was now in perfect health and had full use of his arms. What really got her attention though was his voice and eyes, and seeing them in the light, she could tell he was much stronger than she ever gave him credit for.

"So this is what you look like in the light." She gave him a good looking over, indicating she did indeed remember him. "I see your arms have been healed." She kept a steady hold on the kunai, but she was trembling. The man before her had the creepiest eyes and his voice... she nearly shivered. No longer was he in need.

"What do you want?" she asked suddenly, taking another step back.

"Hmhm you're not happy to see me?" He took a few steps toward her, his grin still in place.

"Well don't get me wrong. That night I met you it was dark, and you were in a lot of pain. You don't even know me, nor did I give you my name, and yet you found my village." Sarah continued to take a few more steps back until her back hit a wall. "How did you manage that?"

She then brought her kunai up towards her face, showing she was ready to fight. Boy if she knew she was way out of his league...

Approaching her still. "Sarah Ransel, a kunoichi of the Village Hidden Underground. Am I right?" his smirk widened.

"H...how did you know?" she asked, her fear beginning to show. She tried to see if her eyes could find an escape. This man was powerful. She could tell just by his chakra signature and the way he held himself. He was a very powerful opponent, and someone she would never have a chance with.

"You're so full of questions," he taunted. "Like a kid who doesn't understand. Very well. It wasn't that hard to find out." Reaching her now, he placed a hand on the wall just above her. Continuing to grin, he looked down at her. "You still don't know who I am, do you?"

Sarah shook her head. "No," she breathed, breath hitching in her throat. The hardest part for the woman was she found his face and hair very attractive looking. It was just his eyes and voice that creeped her out. She tightened her hold on the kunai and brought it up close to her face. "I will defend myself," she tried.

"Yes, I can see you'll defend yourself," he chuckled. "However, do you honestly think you can win? Against a sannin?" Grabbing her wrist he forced it down to her side. His fingers tightened, making her drop the kunai. "Have you heard of Lord Orochimaru, child?"

"Sannin?" Sarah blinked and then her eyes widened in horror. "Shit!" she gasped. "You're Orochimaru! The one who killed the Third Hokage!" Her heart began to hammer in her chest. She knew she didn't have a chance with this guy and now knowing who he was, her chances dropped to zero. She took several deep breaths. "That's why you were injured that night…" she whispered. "He did that to you before you killed him."

"Hmhm yes," he answered, not letting go of her wrist. "The old man had it coming." His grin only widened sensing her fear. "You seem nervous child. Perhaps this will help." With that, he leaned in, stealing a kiss.

Sarah suddenly lost all ability to breathe as she felt his lips against hers. She tried to struggle, but his hand on her wrist proved too futile. Realizing it, she was quick to stop struggling and allowed the man to kiss her. The most annoying thing for her though was she actually liked the way he was kissing her. His lips were soft and caused her eyes to roll back into her head as a whimper released from her mouth.

Hearing the noise, he smiled against her lips. Kissing her deeply, he wasted no time in the matter. His other hand came around, resting against her hip, pinning her to the wall. His tongue was quick to lick her lips. Not bothering to ask permission, it then pushed its way into her mouth.

Sarah wanted so badly to bite down on it, but his tongue was quick to move within her mouth. She had no choice but to twine hers with his and allow the kiss to happen. She wanted to deny the fact she actually enjoyed his kiss, but luck wasn't on her side as she found herself kissing back on her own accord. And Orochimaru probably could see that. Sarah was a feisty fighter, and yet she was very submissive when it came to intimacy. Another small sound left her throat.

Feeling her kiss him back, very much pleased him. Enjoying how she had moaned twice already, an idea came to mind. He wanted her to moan louder. Removing his hand from her hip, he pressed his lower body against her, causing another moan to escape, but he didn't stop there. With a free hand now, he brought it down to cup her breast, feeling it hardened, through her wrappings. He then stroked it with his index finger while he sucked on her tongue.

Sarah gasped in the kiss, causing a moan to escape this time instead of a whimper. No. Why was her body reacting to this man? He was groping her, raping her mouth, and yet she was allowing him, and even was encouraging him by kissing back. What sort of power had he put on her? Never before had she been like this with any of her past lovers. Her body was betraying her to a Sannin, a killer, one who could kill her without so much as a thought, before she could even release a scream.

Finally, he broke the kiss, knowing she'd need oxygen soon. His face was still close to hers, a menacing grin still in place. "You're very attractive," he breathed, not even bothered by the lack of oxygen.

Sarah took several deep breaths, eyes staying closed. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She didn't want to open her eyes and she didn't have to. His body was still very close to hers, and she could feel his breath against her face. She had a feeling she knew where this was going and as much as she didn't want it to happen, he was way too strong for her... perhaps that was why her body was responding to his advances. She wanted to fight this man, but knowing who he was, she never had a chance. He was going to do what he pleased, and she couldn't do anything to stop him.

This was not how she wanted to spend her time off. The leader of her village had no idea she was even there in the greenhouse. She was supposed to be at home, packing to take a small trip out of the village to collect herself from her father's death.

With her being on vacation, she wasn't even dressed in her usual clothing either. She was dressed in a light colored wrap around dress. One tug on the sash around her waist, the dress would fall open. Realizing that, dread filled her heart. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel his eyes were all over her.

Seeing how she was dressed, only excited him more, he licked his lips. The hand on the wall moved and drifted lower cupping her treasure. He licked down the side of her neck trying to excite her more.

Sarah gasped again. "Stop!" she tried to rasp out, but her tone didn't sound convincing. A moan was once again released from her as she felt him so close to her womanhood. She wanted to release tears, but nothing on her body was working right. "Please..." she begged. "Don't do this..."

Ignoring her pleas, his hand lifted from her area only to pull on the sash, allowing her dress to fall open. The hand on her breast, moved away, allowing his eyes to take in her near nakedness. Using his tongue, he extended it out; having it go down on the floor where it wrapped around the kunai she had dropped. The organ then retracted back into his mouth, allowing his hand to take the weapon.

With the blade, he brought it up, tip touching the top of her chest in a feather like touch. He knew she could feel the cold steel against her skin. Knowing how deadly the blade was, he carefully sliced it down the wrapping, which binded her breasts in place, making sure it didn't nick her silky skin.

She gave a chilled gasp, feeling the blade very close to her skin. Her heart was drumming so fast, she thought it was going to bust out of her chest. Soon her breasts became unbound as the sliced wrapping fell to the floor, leaving her breasts open to his hungry gaze. His tongue reached out again, this time to flick the end of her breast, wanting to play with it.

Sarah then gave a wail of pleasure, feeling his tongue against her breast. Her face was now flushed, wishing now she wore more constricting clothing. Tears finally sprang to life, but from tortured pleasure as well as from fear of having the blade so close to her.

"No..." she whimpered, wanting these feelings to stop. For some reason she was getting turned on at the idea of being dominated. Usually she was the dominator, but not this time and from that, she was getting very well aroused. Her own body was reacting to his advances, probably something he could easily feel.

"Hmhm," he said under his breath, seeing she was getting aroused. Sliding his tongue back into his mouth, he gave her a grin. Not once had she opened her eyes to see his evil smile. "My dear, I think you are greatly enjoying this."

"No…" she whimpered, wanting to deny the truth.

He lightly chuckled as he took the kunai and sliced the rest of her bindings, being sure not to nick any of her delicate skin, allowing him to see her entire body. He licked his lips once again. "Very appetizing." His long tongue reached out again and slithered downward, until reaching between her legs, wanting to play. While he remained standing, eyes looking into her face, watching with amusement of her features contour into pleasure.

Sarah felt his tongue travel downward, but there was a slight problem. Why was she still able to feel his breathing against the skin of her flushed face? She opened her eyes long enough to see his tongue extend down her belly and towards the goal.

"Oh god!" she cried the second she felt his tongue touch. She should have felt completely appalled knowing his tongue could do that but she wasn't, in fact it aroused her more. With her body still pinned to the wall, there wasn't anything she could do but slither around and moan. His tongue then circled around before entering, tasting her sweetness.

She clenched her hands into fists and tried to close her legs, but with his strength there was no way she could. All she could do was stand there against the wall, feel the pleasure of unwanted pleasure. Her breathing became labored as she once again yelled out.

"OH god!" she cried again, head thrashing back and forth from the immense pleasure. She was now very close to climaxing. His tongue then went deeper, playing with her hotly.

"Aaaah!" she panted. "Please! Stop! Too much!" Each word was ended with a moan. Who knew a 50 some year old man could give pleasure so well.

It was then she felt her dam was about to break. "I'm about to..." she panted trying to squirm to get away. Wanting the pleasure to stop because she was going to climax. It was going to be a powerful one that she never had before.

He didn't stop. His tongue continued to pleasure her. Being the type of shinobi he was, Orochimaru had the ability to speak perfectly even when his tongue was hanging out. He leaned his head forward, making her breasts feel the side of his tongue. "Then by all means, let go," he said in a low hiss in her ear.

Hearing those words did it for her. She exploded hard with a scream. If not for him holding her up against the wall with his body, she was sure to have fallen.

His tongue cleaned her up hungrily then retracted back into his mouth. "You have a very exquisite taste, my dear. But this is not over yet."

While trying to calm down, she heard every word he said and could feel his words rang true. She could feel his hard erection against her body. "No…" she whimpered.

"Why fight what your body craves?" he asked, grinning. In one quick movement he grabbed both of her arms and moved her to the top of a nearby table, pinning her again. The dress she wore was quick to slide off her arms, falling to the floor before she even reached the table. With one hand he opened his own robes to reveal his erect member. Rubbing the head against her hole to excite her again, he lined himself up.

She was still reeling over having the best orgasm ever to pay too much attention on him pulling her arms, tugging her away from the wall. It was only then she felt her back press against a table, did she finally take notice. She looked up, with half lidded eyes, just in time to see him pull out his member. Her eyes then widened. The time now had arrived. She was going to be raped... but was it really rape when her body was reacting to his? Even now, her own legs moved to allow him in.

"Please..." she pleaded quietly. She didn't know if the please was for him to stop or him to move on.

He chuckled under his breath. Moving closer, he slid her to the edge of the table. Unable to wait any longer he inserted, feeling it enter her body. His eyes closed in pleasure. He didn't press in too hard as he didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't doing it slowly either. He knew she was no stranger to sex, however from the tightness he was feeling, he knew it had been a little while for her.

Once he was sheathed all the way in, straight to the back wall, he felt complete. He rested a moment to allow her time to get used to the intrusion of a man's member once again. When he found she had enough time to adjust, he couldn't hold back any longer and he slid back, nearly pulling out and then pushed back in. He kept repeating the process over and over, going a little faster every few thrusts.

Sarah couldn't do anything but let the man in, as her legs wrapped around his waist. She might as well make it as comfortable for her as possible. At least she wouldn't have any worries of pregnancy, as she was taking birth control. The type she took was quite common for shinobis, where they wouldn't need to worry about pregnancy if they were on an A or S ranked mission that dealt with seduction. This type of birth control actually would last three months and it was needle given to kill the eggs. And sometimes a ninja didn't have the luxury of turning down missions.

Up until now, he kept his thrusts short, but now he wanted to get a better feeling. He pushed in a little deeper picking up a little more speed. A low hiss of pleasure escaped his own throat this time as her body continued to consume him.

She released a low moan of pleasure herself, as her breasts began to bounce from his thrusts. He was filling her like no man ever could, and it was completely thrilling to her, but at the same time she felt humiliated. He was able to turn her into mush so easily right in her own village.

"Orochimaru..." she moaned, surprising herself with hearing his name roll off her tongue.

"Hmmm," A smirk spreading across his face. Leaning over her while he continued to thrust, nearly all of him in her now.

Sarah clenched her eyes shut again as she felt him go deeper than any other guy. No one had ever been able to go so deep in her and now here was one who could. She never knew she could take one so deep before.

She gave another loud moan as she actually thrusted against him, pushing him fully to the hilt.

Orochimaru was mildly surprised she would allow herself to take his member even deeper, but it was something that greatly pleased him, knowing she was enjoying herself even when she didn't want to. He let out another low hiss as he began to pick up the pace.

Sarah continued to moan, hating herself for liking it. Each time Orochimaru would thrust upward, she would give another moan, slightly louder than before. The look on her face completely betrayed her mind. Her face was contorted in pure pleasure.

Hitting her sweet spot again, he went faster still. He was getting closer to finally releasing all his pent up sexual frustration. He had no desire to become a parent, but he knew she was on some sort of birth control, which meant he was fully in the clear and even if she wasn't, he really didn't care.

She began thrashing her head once again, feeling herself reaching her peak. "Oh god! Not again!" she cried out as she grabbed onto the first thing she could, which was his arms. She was in too much bliss to see how bad the situation she was putting herself in.

This only pleased him more. He hit it again knowing it would send her over the edge.

Sarah screamed as her climax hit her like a tsunami, even harder than the first time with his tongue. Her breathing was very labored and her body became limp as she rode out her climax.

Hearing her scream her climax, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He picked up the pace even more, thrusting hard and fast until finally it was too much. He gave one hard thrust and then exploded.

Sarah wanted to squirm away from him when she felt him let go, but she was too weak to do anything but lay there on the table, legs slipping off from around Orochimaru's waist. Her entire body was limp. Only thing that allowed the man to know she was conscious was her constant heavy breathing and she was slowly moving her head, blinking trying to clear her vision.

Catching his breath he pulled away able to see evidence of their love making, causing him to smirk. Looking around, he saw there was a box of Kleenex. Taking several tissues, he wiped himself cleaned before he covered himself with his robe once again.

Leaning over her again, he wore a menacing grin. "You're mine now," he whispered in her ear. Before she could react he pinned her again, his tongue wrapping around her neck tightly, cutting off her air supply.

Suddenly, Sarah had her air cut off. She would have jerked, but with him completely on top of her again, all she could do was try and pry the slimy organ off her. But it was a futile motion. She couldn't breathe. She was getting light headed as darkness began to swarm her vision. She couldn't even speak or manage a scream of terror.

Soon her entire body stopped moving as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and closed. Her hands slipped away from the slippery tongue and her body went completely laxed. She was now completely unconscious.

Knowing she was out, he removed his tongue, allowing air to go back into her lungs. He had no intention of killing her. Instead he wanted her knocked out for transport. He had great plans in mind. "Hmhm," he hummed in satisfaction.

Leaving her on the table, he went over and picked up her dress that had fallen from they're 'activities.' He carefully redressed her body. He couldn't wrap her breasts or vagina as he destroyed the material for it. Once dressed, he pulled her into his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder, just as he felt several chakra signatures heading in his direction. He gave a large scowl before making his way out of the room; not caring about what sort of evidence was left behind.


	3. Chap 2 The Snake's Domain

**Chapter 2 The Snake's Domain**

Sarah woke, in a bed unfamiliar to her. The last thing she remembered was her passionate evening in the green house with Orochimaru, a legendary Sannin and S-ranked criminal who was to be hunted down and killed. After he had his way with her, she remembered he had choked her and then... nothing. Quickly sitting up, her hands were swift to grasp her neck to make sure nothing was choking her now. Relieved to know she was all right, she looked around to see she was in unfamiliar surroundings.

To her left, she saw a bedside table with a candle and a glass of water. To her right, a few candles were lit, hanging from the wall. The floor and ceiling were made of stone and there were no windows. The room was too warm to be a prison, and there were no signs of dampness either. Past the foot of the bed was a closed door. Another door stood over to the right beside a dresser. If not for the rock walls, the room would feel very cozy.

Feeling something around her, she looked down to see she was wearing a dark colored robe. "What the hell!?" she snapped. Where was she!? How did she get there!?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. A young male enter. He had long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. His clothes were mostly purple, and he wore large glasses with round lenses.

Looking over at her, "My lord sent me to come check on you."

Sarah snapped her head up the man who entered. The word 'Lord' wasn't lost on her, which meant Orochimaru had something to do with this. She knew from the stories she heard that Orochimaru was often referred to as 'Lord' by his followers. "What the fuck is going on here!" she demanded. "Where the hell am I, and why am I here!?" It was easy to see she was furious. "Answer me!" she yelled after a moment when he wouldn't answer.

A smug look on his face, he adjusted his glasses. "I wouldn't take that tone around here too often if I were you." His hand now on his hip. "You're in the Hidden Sound Village, founded by Lord Orochimaru. You seemed to have peeked his interest. But it's far too dangerous for you to remain in your home village. You know too much."

"What!?" Sarah gasped. "I was taken from my people against my will! That's kidnapping! First he rapes me, then kidnaps me!" She paused a moment, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean I peeked his interest? I don't really know anything other than his damn name. Which he gave it to me."

"Well I'm sure you do know more about him. Who wouldn't? I mean the man's name is known across the world, and I'm sure by now you've heard many stories. So forgive me when I say I don't believe you know nothing of him."

This man was completely pissing her off as he was giving her more questions than answers. "Stories, that's all they are."

"Hmhm," He did have to agree with her on that. The candlelight shone on his glasses. "He said you met before, perhaps you remember. It's rare someone would help him, not knowing who he was. Like it or not you got his attention."

"Oh your damn straight I met him before! He was by himself with wounded arms. So I helped him." She then snorted. "And this is the fucking thanks for it?! Shows up in my village, knows who I am, and then kisses me. Forces me to have sex with him right then and there, and now kidnaps me to boot! Never again will I help someone. NEVER!" she screamed.

"Hm, you won't have to worry about that." Fixing his glasses again. "You're free to walk around the lair, but don't try to run off." The light shined off his glasses again, illuminating one lens. "You'll find, you won't get far," he said with a smirk and then turned to leave. "Oh, and I suggest you bring a candle." With that he left.

Just as the door shut Sarah grabbed the first thing she could find, which was the glass of water. Not paying attention to what it was, she threw it at the door, shattering it upon impact.

"BASTARD!" she screamed.

* * *

Outside the door, the man hearing the shatter flinched. "She's got a fiery temper all right."

"What was that?" The snake nin appearing out of the shadows.

The young man turned. "Lord Orochimaru," he smiled. "I was speaking of our lady friend. She's got quite a temper."

Orochimaru gave a nod. "I see. How is our guest doing, aside from being upset?"

"She's well. I must caution you, she believes you have raped her."

"Kabuto, we both know she's only saying that to try and cover her true feelings," he gave a smirk. "Besides, she very much enjoyed our time together. She's probably just upset of how easy it was to seduce her."

"While she was still unconscious, I did examine her," Kabuto explained, getting to the point of his visit. "There is no unusual bruising in that area, and there is no need to worry about pregnancy. She's well protected from that right now."

"You didn't…" Orochimaru started.

"No," Kabuto interrupted. "I kept well within the limits. But I should warn you with her being here and where I'm the medic, I will need to have access at times, just like any other medic." He had examined her by pressing against her abdomen, but there were going to be times where he would have to actually have visual aid to be sure of things.

Orochimaru didn't like the idea one bit, but knew the boy spoke the truth. "Fine… but when those times occur, I will be there to supervise."

"That's fine with me, though I doubt Sarah would appreciate that."

"It's not her decision." Orochimaru stated quite blank. Looking at the door, "If you examined her while she was still unconscious, why are you here now?"

"I was just returning to see if she had woken up when I felt her chakra spike."

Orochimaru gave another nod. "Come, we have a few things to discuss. I don't wish for any unwanted ears to hear," referring to Sarah in case she decided to ease drop.

With a nod, Kabuto turned away from the door and walked with his Lord down the hall, leaving Sarah to her own devices.

* * *

Back in Sarah's room, after watching the glass shatter, not caring if the man heard the noise, she looked around the room. She could tell by the door she wasn't necessarily a prisoner, but she might as well be since she wasn't going to be allowed to leave. With nothing else to do, she pulled herself off the bed to tour her 'new' room. She knew what the man had said was true. If she were to try and leave, there was no doubt someone would be after her.

Knowing there was no one on the other side of the door, as she felt two chakra signatures move away. The room went silent, and if not for the candlelight the room would be dark. It didn't take her long to get annoyed with the silence. Grabbing a candle, Sarah stepped over the shattered glass, and opened the door. As the man had said the hallway was very dark, which made her glad she was taking the man's advice.

Leaving the door opened, she began to walk down the hall. She then stopped, feeling that same strong chakra as before. Nearly seething and wanted answers, she made her way to the room where she knew 'he' was. She then opened the door, ready to yell.

There before her, looked to be a throne room. To her surprise, the snake nin was sitting in a chair, propping his head up with his hand, his elbow on the arm of the chair. The young man she had seen earlier had just finished talking with him.

Noticing Sarah walk in, Orochimaru's golden eyes fell on her, drawing the younger man's attention. Kabuto turned to where his Lord was looking. Both men were silent, wondering what the woman would say.

"What the hell gives you the right to bringing me here!?" Sarah thundered. "I helped you three years ago, shared my tent with you, and this is the thanks I get for it! Raped and then kidnapped!" Her eyes were hard though she stayed near the door. "And him!" She pointed to the silver haired man, bringing him into the conversation and she had yet to catch his name. "Tells me I'm free to walk around, but can't leave. Sounds like I'm a prisoner to me."

"Hmmhmm," the snake hummed. "You didn't seem to mind all that much." The snake mocked a smirk firmly in place, referring to their night together. "That'll be all Kabuto," he said to the young male.

He bowed. "Yes my lord," he made his way to leave.

Sarah's jaw dropped at that moment and her face flushed scarlet. It shocked her for Orochimaru to say that in front of that strange man suddenly. Everything else she wanted to yell about suddenly ran from her mind. At least she finally got the name of the man, Kabuto.

She quickly averted her eyes as Kabuto drew closer to her. Her face was bright and she could feel the heat sinking down to her toes.

Kabuto, keeping his eyes straight ahead, he made his way past her, not bothered by the Sannin's choice of words. Reaching the door, he turned to the left and disappeared down the hall. He had no need for candlelight to guide him.

"Kabuto is my medic. You should be nicer to him unless you want to suffer through illnesses, yourself."

Sarah gawked at the man, ready about to ask him what he meant when another presence appeared behind her. She jumped, stepping further into the room, bringing herself closer to the snake nin.

A raven-haired young man barged in, wearing a scowl on his face. "Orochimaru! I'm tired of waiting. You promised you'd train me."

"In a minute Sasuke," The snake replied.

Sarah jerked her head in the boy's direction. "What the hell?!" She nearly dropped the candle she was holding; startled again by the way the boy's voice rang around the room.

Sasuke looked at Sarah, giving her a quick looking over. "So you went ahead and did it?"

"What do you mean did it?" she demanded.

Ignoring her, Sasuke continued. "Must be nice for you to have a new sex toy at your will."  
Sarah's eyes widened. "Sex toy!? Why you rude asshole!"

"And feisty too. What is she, your new girlfriend?" Sasuke asked, not bothered by her sudden rise in temper. His eyes were looking straight at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's expression turned to glare at the boy. "That's none of your business boy!" the snake hissed.

Sarah gulped as she took a step back. From the stories she heard about the legendary Sannin... he was one ninja you didn't want to cross unless you knew how to stop or slow him down. Fear was now evident in her eyes.

Sasuke snorted. "May I remind you Orochimaru, you need me." His eyes then shifted to Sarah. "Fear is something Orochimaru loves to see in his victims. But you..." he trailed off, turning back to Orochimaru. "Don't be long." he went to turn away.

"Wait! What the hell do you mean by that!?" Sarah snapped, rushing over, and grabbing his arm without thinking.

Sasuke looked at her, eyes going red. Fear returned to Sarah's eyes quickly as she let go, stepping back again. "Normally he likes to torture his victims but he's giving you free reign of the land, which means you've intrigued him."

The Sanin remained seated, but a snake appeared at his side when Sasuke frightened her. "That's enough boy!" he warned.

Sasuke's eyes drifted back to Orochimaru. "That confirms what I just said. You're protective of her. She must be special to you then." Sasuke looked at Sarah. "You're lucky he likes you." With that he continued on, leaving the room.

Sarah took a few quivering breaths, glad to see the boy was gone. Her mind was reeling over Sasuke's words about Orochimaru being protective of her. Everything that was going on was now confusing her. She wasn't sure if she should be mad, relieved, or sad.

The snake behind Orochimaru lowered its head, seeing the danger had passed, looked calm as it flicked its tongue. The sannin's eyes drifted to the snake by him and patted its head. Sarah turned slowly, remembering her 'lover' was in the room. She looked at him, taking a deep breath; fear was present in her eyes.

"What do you plan to do with me?" she asked. Her tone was softer, more so to the night they first met. The words Sasuke had said were haunting her mind. 'Sex toy', 'Girlfriend', 'Victims', 'Protective'.

His eyes went back to her. Her tone triggering a memory in the snake nin. His expression turned to a softer one, no longer angry.

"Nothing," he finally said. "You may do as you will. Consider this your new home." Rising from his chair, he approached her. "Kabuto will help you with anything you need. Just be careful of Sasuke. He's not allowed to harm you. If he does, you are to tell me." His snake was following him. Patting its head again, he continued. "Snakes come natural around here. You'll learn not to fear them in time." With that he went to leave.

"Wait!" Sarah called out. "That's it! You force me into sex, knock me out, and then say this is my new home? Come on, there's got to be more of a reason than that." She then nearly snarled. "Thank fucking god I can't get pregnant right now. You ejaculated into me without hesitation. What if I wasn't on birth control?"

That was a question. If he were to have sex with her again how would he know not to impregnate her unless that was his plan?

She then gasped. "Unless that's what you want with me."

He stopped, looking at her again he chuckled. "Don't be silly girl. I have no wish to impregnate you."

Sarah sighed in relief. "What then? From how you handled me in my own village no less..." she put strain on village, "I can't see that being a one time thing, not when you brought me here. So how the hell do you intend to prevent me from getting pregnant?"

"Kabuto handles all the medication. He'll provide that for you." He began to move toward her again.

She took a few steps back as he approached her, her back hit the wall. Her eyes widened in fear, the situation was beginning to look familiar. Was there going to be relapse of last time?

A smirk appeared on his face again, seeing her back against a wall. He too saw the same similar situation as before. "Relax," he replied, when he was nearly pressed against her. Not giving her time, he leaned down, capturing her lips. She stiffened a moment before relaxing into it. It wasn't like the one from before. Breaking the kiss, he stepped back, taking his leave of the room, disappearing into the darkness.

Sarah breathed for several moments before 'peeling' herself off the wall. Not wanting to remain in the room any longer, she took her candle and began to tour the place. It didn't take her long to realize she was underground, which was something she was used to, but not in near pitch-blackness.

Eventually she came upon a room. With a shrug, she pushed the door open to find herself in a lab, and someone else. The young man she learned to be Kabuto was standing in front of a table covered in scrolls and potions. His back was to her as he was working on mixing a new medicine. Like the other rooms she'd been in, it was lit by candles.

"You can come in," greeted the man, not needing to look at her to know she was there.

She wanted to sneer at the man, but realized he probably could sense her chakra. Taking a few steps in she stopped by another table, putting her candle down.

"Kabuto, is it?" she asked. Being here would get something out of her way, and Orochimaru did say Kabuto would basically be her medic. She took a deep breath. "What do you know about birth control?"

Putting down the vials in his hand, he adjusted his glasses. "Heh, enough. Why?" She could tell the question didn't catch him off guard.

Sarah blushed, not sure how to say it. She then frowned, still blushing. "Look. I had a doctor who I was completely comfortable with. You... you're someone who follows that...that..." she paused, not sure what to call Orochimaru. "Point is… I'm now here against my will and I need to make sure that son of a bitch doesn't impregnate me. He says he doesn't want to, but his words are useless to me. Do you have the ability or not to make sure that doesn't happen?"

Not once did her tone sound rude. It more sounded like she really didn't want to say it more than anything. Then again her blush, which got brighter as she spoke, was a good indication she wasn't comfortable.

"Yes, I can make the birth control like what you were using before." Walking over to a filing cabinet, he pulled out a folder with her full name on it. It was a file with all her information, including her medical history. It was nothing like the issue made in her village.

"Wh… wha… what the… Wait a minute!" she yelled suddenly. "You have my medical history! How the fuck did you obtain that!?"

That would explain how Orochimaru knew her name. But how did he get that information in the first place? Her hands clenched into fists. She already knew the answer without him telling her.

"You guys are the ones who killed our men, aren't you!? He was so damn intrigued with me that he did what he could. Using his skills as a ninja to get what he wanted, including capturing my people, torturing them, and had them reveal our village."

Looking to her, he shook his head. "That is quite far from the truth, I'm afraid. There are easier ways to obtain information." Taking the file to the table, he opened it. "I retrieve any information my lord asks me to." Finding the spot, he went looking through his medicines to see if he had the ingredients. "I could have been there and you didn't even notice."

Tucked in the folder she noticed something shining from it. Taking a closer a look, she could easily see it was a headband with her village, the symbol branded on the medal. Frowning, she stepped closer, slamming her hand on the file right on the headband.

"You want me to cooperate here? I think you should do the same. It's only fair as you are now my 'doctor'. Did you or did you not infiltrate my village?" Anger slipped through her words.

Looking away from the medicines when she slammed her hand down. Knowing she wasn't going to make this easy. He sighed. "I did. The order was given by my lord himself."

She looked into his eyes and saw the truth. Taking her hand away, she turned away from him. "Three weeks ago, three of our ninja were found tortured and dead. From the stories I've heard about Orochimaru, he can do the same. Though it's been quite some time since the last time any word of him was mentioned. One of those ninja..." she paused a moment. "Was my father..." she took another deep breath.

"There's no leads as to who or what did that to them. It's the reason why I was given some vacation time, so I could settle my emotions and get them back on track." Her voice showed signs of extreme sadness.

Surprised she was telling him this, he understood. "Yes we know of the attack," he answered, looking through the medicines again. Little did she know, at the time, he was still in her village.

Sarah rubbed at her eyes and snapped around. "What do mean you know of the attack? How could you have known, you weren't there." She took a few deep breaths again. "You have no idea what I went through the day I saw them bring those bodies back to be buried. I was crushed. I have no family back in my village. I have no one! Someone knows what happened to three of our best ninja and yet there's nothing about them."

Looking up from the medicines again, he met her gaze and fixed his glasses. "Yes I was there." Knowing she wouldn't believe him unless he showed her, he pulled the band out of his hair letting it fall lose. He then took off his glasses for a minute so she could see his eyes. "Remember the one with the braid?"

She looked at him a moment and then gasped, taking several steps back. "Y… you…" she gasped. Her back hit the wall, yet a third time. "You were there…" she breathed. Her mind drifted back to the day her three comrades returned.

[Flashback]

Word was all over the place the three missing ninjas of the village were returning. Sarah was talking to her friend, Buto, a man who had become her friend in recent months. When she heard the news, Sarah smiled. "Father's back!"  
She rushed to greet the party, but stopped suddenly as the ninja returned with three body bags.

"Father!?" she cried out, trying to push her way through.

Little did she know her new friend was Kabuto in disguise. He was there on a mission to gather information on her. After he had retrieved the information about her for his master, he was ordered to keep an eye on her, making sure no harm came to her.

Walking up with her, seeing the body bags, he wasn't surprised. They had been getting warning signs about an attack on the village. Though the villagers didn't notice it, Kabuto's only concern was Sarah.

"Sorry, we can't let you pass," an ANBU of the village announced, stopping Sarah in her tracks.

"You have to! My father is there!" she yelled.

"Sorry."

"You have to let me through!" Sarah began to try and push herself against the ANBU, not realizing if she continued she would be arrested.

Kabuto was quick to pull her back. "Sarah you have to calm down," he warned.

Seeing the girl was in good hands, the ANBU turned and continued to work helping with crowd control.

"No! That's my father! He needs me!" Sarah tried to struggle to get out of Kabuto's arms. "You have to let me go! Let me go!" she cried as she pushed and pushed, tears falling down her face.

His grip held her easily without too much fuss. "Sarah, he's dead. There's nothing you can do for him."

"No!" she cried, losing all her strength then. Nearly collapsing to the ground, she was then pulled against her friend's chest, crying. She now just lost everyone in her family. She was the last one left.

Holding her close to him, he allowed her to cry in his chest. There wasn't much he could do for her, except comfort her.

That day was the day Sarah completely broke down and Kabuto was there for her the entire time, until the day came when he was asked to go on a mission... at least that's what he told her, and the next day was when she became Orochimaru's new interest.

[End flashback]

Sarah wiped her eyes again. "You lied to me..." she breathed. "I thought you were my friend!" Anger started to cloud her mind again. "You used me! What? Was you giving me comfort all this time was just a ruse to tag me more for your 'Lord'?" If only she knew the truth.

Putting his glasses back on, he pulled his hair back in a ponytail again. "No, I didn't." He went back to the filing cabinet. "He told me to keep an eye on you. Nothing more." Kabuto then pulled something out of the filing cabinet, which was an old trinket that looked very fragile. Walking back, he held it out to her. "You wanted this off the corpse didn't you?"

Sarah's eyes widened once more as tears resurfaced. "Where did you get that?" She couldn't believe it. In his hands was a family heirloom her father wore which was a wedding present from her mother. It was handed down through the family. "Father wore that everyday after mother died. It was her wedding present to him. Until her death it was hung up on the wall of our house."

"It was on him when he went on the mission. The ANBU wouldn't let anyone near the bodies remember? I retrieved it before they buried him." He then handed it to her. "You had said you wanted it."

Tears tracked down her face. "I did." She took the family heirloom and then looked up into his face. "Were you ever my friend, or was it all just lies because of orders?" She needed a friend, and she needed to know.

"I was sent there to protect you. The rest was my choice." He wanted her to know, not directly, he really had been her friend.

More tears surfaced as her body began to tremble. She clutched her father's trinket to her chest. She wanted to leave, wanted to thank him, wanted to slap him for deceiving her, though she could see he was true to his word of being her friend. He didn't have to say it, she could see it. But he betrayed her by stealing her medical information, and she had no idea why. No one would give her answers and she knew she wouldn't get any either.

"I..." she began, but got choked up.

Sighing slightly he embraced her, just like he used to.

Sarah gasped at feeling his arms around her again. They were strong and warm against her, only this time now he was wearing different clothing, but it was the same embrace as before. It was then, like a dam had broke, she fell against his body, trusting his strength to hold her up as she cuddled into him. Unlike the last time she broke down with gut wrenching sobs, this time they were silent.

"You were...are my friend," she breathed. At least now it wasn't going to be so bad since she knew at least someone, even if he did betray her.

He held her until she stopped crying, like he used to. He handed her a tissue when she was able to get her tears under control.

"Thank you," she sniffed as she dabbed at her eyes. "You probably think I'm stupid for breaking down like that. I'm a shinobi and we're trained not to bare our emotions." She got her bearings and stood on her own again, stepping away from him.

"Not at all," he replied. Going back to his medicines he found the first ingredient. "It should be ready next time you need," referring to the birth control. Glancing back at her. "Don't mind my lord. He's different than he may seem."

Sarah then blushed, remembering the reason she began to speak with him in the first place. She stepped over to the table again, looking at the headband. "You mind if I take that? I'm sure you no longer have a need for it since I'm here." She was trying to cover up her embarrassment. She now began to hate the idea that her friend was her medic. He would need to know her private details, which he already now knew thanks to stealing her file and made an exact copy.

He then glanced at the headband. "Go ahead," he said allowing her to take it. "If you need anything else I can retrieve it later tonight." He went back to mixing ingredients again.

Sarah grabbed the headband and decided to take her leave. She was just about to exit when she remembered her candle. Tying the headband around her forehead, she took her father's trinket and kept a strong grip on it while she grabbed her candle and exited, heading back to her room.


End file.
